Eccedentesiast
by GravityVanel14
Summary: "Why is Mabel Pines such a weird girl?"The question lingers in my head,as I realize the horrifying truth. Rated T for cutting,mentions of suicide,and depression. (Dedicated to EmotionalBubbles13, Now a story,NO FLAMES,PLEASE!)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:So here I a depressing future story._**

**_I want to dedicate this to EmotionalBubbles13 for always being there :) I'll miss you!_**

**_This is rated T for cutting,mentions of suicide,and depression._**

**_Please review and tell me what you guys think :)_**

* * *

~Eccedentesiast~

_'Why is Mabel Pines such a weird girl?'_

The question lingered in my head.I tap my fingers against the table, hearing my friends's laughter.

'_Pretend Mabel,Pretend.'_

To push the question away,I concentrate on their laughter.

They joke on random stuff.I pretend to laugh, but deep inside I feel shattered.I don't know why though.

_'Why are you so cheerful,Mabel?'_

_'Why do you smile when you feel shattered?'_

I turn around when our gaze meets.

I quickly look back to my tray.I play with my food and look around the cafeteria,full of laughter and talking.

I know he's watching,thinking the same thing:

_'Why is Mabel Pines such a weird girl?'_

I bite my lip.

Dipper's going to find or later.

I take one quick look at Dipper,who's eyes are fixed on me.I tug on my sleeves.

_'But not today.'_

My friends' random burst of laughter snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What?"I ask.

They laugh even more.

My face turns bright red.

They start quoting all the words I said in class.

It was more of a joke,but the teachers always scream at me for every single little thing.

I try to laugh,but I end up feeling even more shattered.

Laughing and smiling kill me.

I see one of my friends, Nicole, whispering something to another girl.

They both laugh and stare at me.

I feel a sharp pain in my chest.

I know they're not real friends now.

I get up and leave,not caring anymore.

And I hear them whisper about how Mabel Pines is so weird.

But before I actually make it out,I feel him grip my arm tightly.

"Mabel."

He looks at my wrist.I quietly gasp and pull down my sleeve,trying to cover my wrist.

But I know he saw several scars.

"Mabel, do you cu-"

I free myself from his grip and give him a glare.

Dipper stares at me.

But he doesn't know the whole truth.

I walk away,and once I'm out of sight,I run.

I make it outside and sit under the shade of a tree.

The heat is unbearable and I just want to take my sweater off,but I can't.I can't reveal all of my scars.

Then I start thinking,'Why is Mabel Pines such a weird girl? '

And the answers become with each reason,comes a memory.

Mabel Pines is such a weird girl because she smiles a lot, but deep inside she feels shattered.

_'My only escape.I manage a smile while hearing everyone laughing at me.'_

Mabel Pines is such a weird girl because she always believed a simple rope could end your problems,but never had the heart to do so.

'_Maybe a rope could end it.I grab it in my hands sighing. But I can never bring myself to do so. '_

Mabel Pines is such a weird girl because she cuts herself to take away her pain.

_'I silently scream,wondering if there is another escape.'_

Mabel Pines is such a weird girl because she is a-But I can't say the word.

"MABEL!"I look up and see Dipper.

"We need to talk."

I don't respond.I get up and walk away.

The pain is too much now.

"Don't leave.."I hear him whisper.

Tears stream down my face,as I wonder why I have to deal with this.

And then I get myself to admit it.

Under my breath,I simply whisper:

"Why is Mabel Pines such a weird girl? Because she is an Eccedentesiast."

"The _ONLY _one in town."

XxXxX

An Eccedentesiast is a person who masks their pain behind a smile.

Should I make a story out of this?

Also yeah,I don't state why Mabel is so depressed.I will IF you guys want me to.

Please review!

-GravityVanel14


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_Hey guys! By request, I've continued! Also, this story is my contribution to the Anti-Bullying Movement, since I couldn't really think of anything else. Well I could, but I wanted to add this...Anyways, the next two chapters will be before the last chapter. Later in the fourth it'll be about going to Gravity Falls and stuff. I managed to think if an idea, took me a while ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Why do we have to state that? Don't answer...

* * *

"Are you okay? "

I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel so..emotionless. I feel like I'm drowning. I feel empty. Is there anything inside me? Why do I feel like this?

Faking a smile, I look at my twin brother. Like always, he has that worried look on his face.

Panic rises once more. No. He'll find out!

But what is there to find out?

I don't know anymore. I feel empty, emotionless. I feel like I can collapse anytime to the floor. I feel as if my breathing is getting slower and slower.

I feel like I'm dying.

"I'm okay!" I announce with a smile.

I'm drowning, Dipper. Don't believe that smile of mine.

"Mabel." He begins. "Are you sure?"

No Dipper. I'm not okay. I'm fading away each day.

I nod. "Of course, silly!" Another smile.

Don't dare believe me.

He smiles back.

No! Please don't! Can't you see my smile's fake?

"Mabel, I'm always here. If anything happens, you can tell me."

I wish I could. I just don't know how to say it.

"Ok, Dipping sauce! " Another smile.

How can I tell you? I don't even know what I feel!

He looks back at his book. I growl and fold my arms over my chest.

How can I tell him? I begin thinking about my options. Stay silent and let this feeling consume you? I can't deal with it anymore. But I can't talk.

Taking a deep breath, I find the right words.

"Have you noticed anything different about me?" I quickly ask, biting my lip.

He looks up and shakes his head. "Mabel, you never change! You're the same happy girl! And I really want you to stay like that." He smiles.

No. You don't see? My smiles are fake! Please, don't let them fool you! I could cry my million pains on you, but I just can't say it!

"Oh..."

Dipper smiles and gets up from his bed. "I'll be back." He walks out of the room, leaving me alone.

I can't take it anymore. I collapse to my knees, feeling empty. This terrible feeling inside me. It grows every day. I don't know how to get rid of it.

My breathing gets slower, as I feel a gap inside my chest. I'm drowning. Fading away. Being taken to the darkness. No more lights. No more.

I'm dying each day.

"What's wrong with me?"


End file.
